Sibling Rivalry
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: On a random, normal day, the guys of MyStreet are greeted by a new girl with an all too familiar vibe. Travis, the most shocked out of the four, ends up in a dispute with the new girl. What are the chances of things getting out of hand? Pretty big...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Hender here! So, I'd thought I'd bring some comedy in contrast to the other short story I'm still writing called "Remember Me?". I've been hanging around the Hypixel server with my female Travis skin on and suddenly wondered 'What would it actually be like if Travis..had a sister in MyStreet!', and this lovely idea came up. Hope you enjoy!**

"Dante... _Dante,_ open up!" Laurance bangs on said guy's door for like the hundredth time, before Dante finally comes out.

"Goodness, Laurance, what is your deal?!" Dante explodes, swinging his room door open.

" _My_ deal is...why in the world are you locking yourself in your room? Garroth and I are getting curious."

"I am just getting ready for Nicole's and my day together and would appreciate it if you didn't disturb me. I'm already a minute off schedule!" Dante finishes, slamming the door in Laurance's face, taking Laurance a back.

"Well, that makes more sense," Laurance sighs, shaking his head, as he makes his way downstairs to see Garroth and Travis hanging in the living room area.

"Dante should be fine with Nicole anyway," Garroth waves his hand dismissively, his eyes not leaving his phone.

"Hm, that might be true, but I'm telling you guys," Travis jumps in, "he _could_ be better, if he would just accept getting lessons from me," Travis finishes, running a hand through his hair in somewhat of a stylish manner. Garroth and Laurance just sigh, "Besides, what could _possibly_ go wrong? Not like Dante is afraid of a gir-Eek!" Travis squeaks, as their doorbell rings.

"Already?! Guys, stall for me! I'm not ready!" Dante yells off the top of his lungs, his door still closed shut.

"Fine, I'll get it," Garroth groans, getting up from his comfortable spot on the couch. He finally opens the door to see a...rather hyper girl opposed to Nicole, the one he expected to see, "Um, hi?"

"Oh, hi there," the girl smoothly greets, sliding closer to Garroth, "I didn't know such a _dashing_ human being like yourself lives here," she tops it off with a wink.

"Heh, why thank you," Garroth thanks, but shakes his head rapidly. 'Come on, Garroth, snap out of it!', "but...who are you here for?"

"Oh! I was told to wait here by my friend Nicole," the girl starts to explain, allowing herself into the guy's' house, "but it appears she seems to be running late, and it's like _so_ hot out there and…" she freezes,as her eyes land on Travis on the couch, "...Travis?!"

"Tara?!" Travis yells back, his entire being going pale. Garroth and Laurance just end up doing double-takes on the two.

"Well that explains the flirtatious personality," Garroth facepalms.

"Travis!" Tara stomps over to where Travis sat, "Why didn't you tell me you lived with hotties like these?! What kind of brother are you!" Travis just scurries off from his spot and just walks backwards, as Tara continues to advance.

"T-they aren't _total_ hotties, Tara," Travis laughs nervously, as they enter the kitchen, "I mean, you have a _clear comparison_ of hotness r-right here-Ahh!" Travis winces, as he slips and falls onto his back on the kitchen floor. His eyes widen in horror, seeing his sister ready to pounce on him, "Heh, _someone help me!_ "

"What is all the ruckus down here about!" Dante screams, stopping everyone from doing whatever they were respectively doing.

"Tara!"

"Travis!"

The siblings point at each other, growling at each other simultaneously afterwards.

"Oh great," Dante sighs, "a second Travis."

"Ha, no kidding," Laurance snickers.

"Hey guys."

"Ah! Nicole!" Dante squeals like a girl, "How did you get in here?!"

"Uh," Nicole raises an eyebrow at the rather jumpy Dante, "Through the still opened front door?"

"...Woops?" Garroth brings his shoulder in closer together, giving a sheepish look while Laurance facepalms.

 **~~~Time Skip~~~**

As the sun was starting to set, Travis and Tara was seen sitting in the living room with crossed arms and pouting both facing the opposite direction from the other.

"Dang, is this a competition of some sort?" Laurance snickers, entering the kitchen to get a cookie, "You two are good."

"No, it _isn't_ ," Travis grits his teeth, "Tara, why didn't you tell me you were in town, so I could hide?!" He demands in an upset tone, finally facing his sister, who soon returned the favor.

"Intimidated by my looks, big brother? Ha!" Tara heartily laughs, "I knew I was the better looking one between us."

"No, I am!" Travis argues, pointing a finger at himself. Tara just smirks.

"You know what, let's settle this _once_ and for all," Tara gets up from her spot and approaches Travis, "Whoever can pick up someone _first_ and stay with them for the rest of tomorrow wins."

"Hmm, I like it," Travis smiles along, "Loser buys dinners for the rest of the week for the winner."

"Deal...big brother," Tara says, as they firmly shake hands on it.

 **A/N: Oh, this'll be very fun to write up and should be out soon enough. Stay tuned for these two's shenanigans! Muahahahaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Ugh! Right as I sit down as well," Aphmau grumbles, setting down her tea and walking towards the door, opening it.

"Aphmau, where's Katelyn?!"

"Whoa Travis!" Aphmau jumps in place, holding a hand against her chest, "Are you trying to give me a heart _attack_?!"

"Yes. I mean no! I-oh nevermind that, Aphmau," Travis tries to get his breath back, "can you just tell me where Katelyn is!"

"She's...up in her ro-"

"Okay, thanks, Aphmau," he grabs her right hand, giving it a shake, "I could really kiss you right now," Travis gives her a goofy smile before snapping back, making his way up the stairs, and knocking on Katelyn's door rapidly…

"Katelyn... _Katelyn_!" Said girl opens the door with caution, a suspicious look on her face, knowing that Travis would usually just invite himself in.

"What do you want?" Katelyn drags out once the door was all the way open.

"I need you, Katelyn, to be my girlfriend for a day. N-"

" _No_ thank you," Katelyn groans about to close her door.

"W-w-wait! Katelyn, Baby" Travis holds the door open, "Hear me out first please!"

"Pfft, anything that requires me to play that role _can't_ be good. Good day, Travis," Katelyn sings away, as she closes the door to a distraught Travis.

"One day, Katelyn," Travis sighs, making his way down the stairs to see Aphmau sitting on the couch and watching the newest My Little Pony episode. Travis runs a hand through his hair and clears his voice.

"Hey Aphmau," Travis slides over close to Aphmau on the couch she too sat on.

"Uh, hey," Aphmau awkwardly replies, squeezing herself to the side of the couch opposing Travis.

"Aphmau, can you please be my girlfriend for the rest of the day?" Travis claps his hands together in a pleading manner.

"Travis, for the _last time_ , I am with Aaron," Aphmau sighs, not relaxing a bit, "Plus, I don't want to go through with _anything_ similar to what happened with Zane _again_."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know. I just...need this to happen for one day," Travis sighs almost in defeat, "My...sister came over to the house the other day, and...I need to prove to her that I'm better looking than her okay! Aphmau, _please_ I'm _begging you_ ," Travis finishes, getting on his knees and doing exactly as he said. Aphmau does random, pondering noises as she thought hard about it, until she finally said-

"Fine! Just. This. _Once,_ " she repeatedly points down at Travis.

"Thank you, Aphmau! I really owe you one for this!" Travis leaps back up, his face gleaming with joy.

" _On_ the condition, that there will be _no_ kissing or any super feely things."

"Let's hope it'll come to the that, but...fine!"

"What was that first thing you said, Tra-"

"Nothing!"

After that...awkward exchange of words, Travis exited around back instead. Little did the two know, Garroth was peeking in by the window parallel to the big screen tv there.

"Darn it, Travis! Why did he have to get such a good opportunity," Garroth growls to himself, as he let his back slide down the wall until he was sitting down on the grass, "I need to tell Laurance!"

 **~~~POV Change~~~**

"Tara...are you okay? You've been acting weird since you came back from the guys' house," Nicole asks before taking a sip of her newly-opened soda.

"I just _need_ to beat Travis at his own game," Tara answers.

" _That_ is all you're going on about?" Nicole laughs, "Travis's games aren't worth the time of day."

"But Nicole, you don't understand my brother's and my competitiveness," Tara scoffs,getting up from her chair and setting her empty lunch plate in the kitchen sink, "It's been like a life goal to stay ahead of each other's game since we were little, and it's only stopped when he had to go off for college. Besides, it's been awhile since we've done something so childish. Reminds me of the olden days," Tara smirks, nudging Nicole's left arm before heading into their living room.

"Okay, fine then," Nicole laughs, following her friend, "But now...who exactly is gonna get pulled into this?"

"Hm," Tara places a hand on her chin, "Playing that blonde cutie will be too easy for me."

"Haha! Garroth a 'cutie'!?" Nicole snorts in a humorous way, "Okay, if anything though Tara, _do not_ go for Dante. I don't want to mess anything up there between us...he's the blue-haired one by the way," Nicole finishes in a timid voice.

"Don't worry about that, I prefer guys with natural hair color," Tara flashes Nicole a smile, as she flips her hair with her hand.

"You're one to speak," Nicole snickers.

"Really, Nicole...really?" Tara shakes her head, "Hm...are there any other guys along this street than those four? Just so I know my options."

 _Outside of Nicole's kitchen window, a wild Laurance began to eavesdrop…_

"Well, there is this one guy Brendan, who lives to the right of Katelyn and her roommates. And then, there is Aaron," Nicole responds in a thoughtful tone.

"The name Aaron sounds intriguing to me...go on?" Tara drags out her words.

 _The wild, eavesdropping Laurance clams a hand over his mouth. 'There is no way that Aaron would get with her' Laurance talks to himself through his mind, 'Pfft, to think that Travis's so called picking-up skills could bring him through this competition.'_

"Aaron, I would say, is a decent looking guy. He hangs out with one of Katelyn's roommates Aphmau a lot though," Nicole shrugs, "Rumor has it that those two are secretly dating or something like that."

"It's just for the rest of the day though," Tara lightly says, "Only a few short hours until _my_ sweet victory."

"You really aren't giving up on this, aren't you," Nicole sighs, jutting out a hip almost in annoyance.

"Why would I, Nicole?" Tara scoffs in response, "I don't give up easily."

 **~~~A few minutes later…~~~**

"Laurance!" Garroth waves his arms frantically at said guy.

"Garroth! Just the man I wanted to see," Laurance yells back, as the two met each other halfway, "Wait, Garroth, I have something _really_ hilarious to tell you."

"No, Laurance, your news can wait-"

"Tara is going after Aaron!"

"Travis got Aphmau!"

"Wait, _what_!" Both Laurance and Garroth ended up screaming in each others' faces.

"Y...you can't be serious, Laurance…"

"Yup, a real confident one she is," Laurance shakes his head, "So! What snack should I bring for us? Chances are that those pairs of two are going to bump into each other, _plus_ things are really getting juicy."

"Surprise me, Laurance," Garroth replies, doing one of his adorable giggles before the two split into the opposite directions.

 **A/N: Well, Tech, looks like Aphmau does get dragged into it, as predicted XP Time to work on the last part of this. Hope to see y'all there!**


End file.
